Various display devices such as LCD displays, OLED displays have been widely applied, and brought great convenience and entertainment for people's work and livelihoods. Moreover, people also have higher and higher requirements for the image quality of the display devices, and the display effect of high quality has always been the pursuit of consumers and users. Therefore, it is desired that various display devices with high resolutions can be provided. In addition, there is still space for improvement in operation performance of current display devices.